Ten Things
by LooneySocks
Summary: Ron puts together a list of the ten things Hermione doesn't know about him. Then, Hermione configures her own. Bit 'o fluff.
1. Ronald

Disclaimer: I don't own those luffly books.

**Ten Things Hermione Doesn't Know About Me**

**By Ronald Weasley**

1. I don't actually have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

_It wasn't dirt that I had in my eye when Hugo left for Hogwarts for the first time._

2. The modern-looking vase that I bought Hermione for our tenth anniversary didn't actually come like that.

_I accidentally (accidentally!) sat on it I was getting into the car. It wasn't technically broken, so 'Reparo!' didn't work._ _And my day had already been _so long._ (She agreed with me when I said I thought the cracks looked cool. That's gotta go in my favor. Right?)_

3. My favorite song isn't by the Weird Sisters.

_It's actually whatever song Hermione sings in the morning, while she makes breakfast. _

4. I really, really didn't like that jumper she bought me for Christmas that first year.

_I know I used to worship the Chudley Canons, but the sweater was orange. Bright orange! Ginny laughed so hard when I wore it to the Burrow…._

5. Those roses didn't "accidentally" catch on fire.

_George said they would make any lady's knees turn to jelly. I guess I should've known they would squirt pus._

6. I kinda think it's cute when Hermione uses her bossy voice.

_I like the way her nose scrunches up when she says, "Honestly, Ron!"_

7. I hid the pieces of Rose's doll under Hugo's bed.

_Hugo wanted "the dolly to drive the space shuttle". How could I know he'd actually turn the blender _on?

8. I never really fancied Fleur.

_I'd choose Hermione's bossy voice over Fleur's French accent any day._

9. There was more than one reason that I hated Crookshanks

_I'd always kinda thought Hermione liked the cat more than me. Uh, naïve, wasn't I?_

10. The scariest thing that ever happened to me wasn't directing the life-size chess game.

_It was the time in Malfoy Manor when Hermione was being… tortured._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Things Ron Doesn't Know About Me**

**By Hermione Granger**

1. I saw him cry at Fred's funeral

…_And I bumped him up to the range of a teacup._

2. I never really liked that vase he got me for our anniversary.

_The cracks in it… it almost looked like somebody stood on it, or something._

3. I know Ron doesn't _hate_ Christina Warlblock

_Once, I turned around while baking pancakes, and caught Ron humming along. _

4. Ginny dared me to buy Ron that Chudley Canons sweater for Christmas

_If I'd known she'd laugh _that_ hard, I wouldn't have given in…._

5. I'm pretty sure Ron almost forgot Valentine's Day, 2005

_Ginny called to tell me not to eat the chocolates- "Hermione, don't take one bite of those heart-shaped chocolates. They've been sitting around the Burrow for the last- Oh." Pause. "Anway."_

6. Sometimes, I shout a little louder than neccesary.

_Ron is so cute when he starts stuttering. _

7. Ron's nicest dress-robes didn't "come" with lopsided green stitches down the hem.

_Rose wanted to play princess, and she really is irresistible when she puts on that puppy-dog face. She insisted on "being the princess at the ball", and had to make a grand entrance. I tried to talk her out of wearing my pink heels, but she wouldn't have any of it. (I said, and I quote, "Rose, why don't you put your sparkly shoes on? Those spikey shoes might get caught on Daddy's favorite robes.)_

8. I never liked Viktor as anything more than a friend.

_His hair was just a little ridiculous._

9. I'd always thought Pidgewidgeon was cute.

_He always kind of reminded me of Ron, when I scolded him. Flapping about, and all that._

10. My favorite smell isn't the tang of fresh parchment

_It's Ron's diluted, peppermint-y sound._

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read (and reviewed) this story! I don't think Hermione's list was quite as good as Ron's, but I hoped everyone liked it, nevertheless.

By the way, I was thinking of making a series modeled off this story. Please give me your ideas on this!

-LooneySocks


End file.
